The Next Golden Millenium
by Irihi no Hime
Summary: Usagi is kicked out of the Inners, and goes to the dbz demantion
1. betrayal

The Next Generation   
Ch.1 The Betrayal  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and never will. Sailor Moon belongs  
to Naoko Takeuchi, a vary talented woman.  
  
Author note: This is a sequel to my first fanfic. It takes place   
during Sailor Moon R.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hi, I'm Usagi Tuskino, also known as Sailor Moon and the  
reincarnated Princess Serenity of the moon. I'm 15 years old. One day I  
found a group of boys torturing a little black cat. After I chased them   
away, I picked up the frightened cat. Then I saw it had a Band-Aid on   
it's forehead. When I pulled it off, I saw that it had a cerscent moon   
marking on it's forehead. When the cat snapped back to reality, it   
scratched me and scampered away. Then I realized I was late for school.  
After detention that day I went home to another lecture from my mom  
about more responsibility. When I fell asleep reading a comic book, I  
woke up to something hitting my head, the I realized that it was the   
cat from this morning. What surprised me is it talked. Then it did a   
weird flip on my bed and a broach appeard, Then she told me to hole up   
the broach and say "Moon Prism Power!". And thats how I became the   
super-heroine, Sailor Moon.   
~~~Present~Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A.N. Usagi's point of view.)  
I groan as I drop my book bag to the floor. Then I heard my name  
screamed from the next room. As I turned toward the room, I see my mom  
there with her arms crossed, and she looked mad.   
"Usagi! I got a call from your teacher, Miss. Haruna, today.  
You failed your math test! You go up to your room, NOW, young lady!  
You will study for the next math test, until I say you can come down."   
Ikuko Tuskino screamed at her.  
"But...but.." Usagi stuttered.  
"NO buts! Now up to your room, and no supper for you as well."  
~~~30~minutes~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up to the sound of my communicator going off. When I turned   
it on I saw the face of Sailor Mercury.  
"Usagi there is a monster at the park." She informed me.  
"O.k. I'll be there as soon an I can."  
I ran down stairs only to see my mom standing in front of the door.  
"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Ikuko seid  
coldly to Usagi.  
"Mom, Ray needs some help at the temple, apparently Chad made a  
mess of the temple gates, so can I go help her Mom, please!" She   
pleaded.  
"Alright, but when you get back it's right to your room, o.k."  
"Yes, thanks mom.'  
~~~On~the~way~to~the~park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ahhh" Someone screamed.  
'Just what I needed!" thought Uasgi.  
I ran to a deserted alley to transform.  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Stop right there. I'm the pretty sailor suited Sailor Moon,   
and in the name of the moon I'll punish you!"  
"Well. look what we have hear, It's little Miss. Moon." The   
monster said dropping it's victim.  
"I'm Droiedo, and now it is time for you to die, Miss. Moon!"  
The Monster said, charging at her.  
As I tried to dodge the attack, I was slammed into the wall behind   
me. Then my communicator went off, again. This time it was Sailor   
Jupiter calling me.  
"Sailor Moon, get to the park now!" Jupiter demanded.  
"Jupiter, I'm kind of biusy right now!" I sneered at her.  
Then the monster tore my communicator out of my hands and broke it.   
That gave me the chance to attack.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
The monster didn't have time to dodge the attack.  
"Moon dusted!" I cheared.  
Then I ran off toward the park.  
~~~At~the~park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As I got to the park, I saw that both Sailor Mercury and Sailor   
Venus were down.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" I sent my attack flying at the   
monster. It was dusted instantly.  
"Sailor Moon, You're late!" Sailor Mars screamed at me.  
"Mars, I can explain!" I pleaded with her.  
"NO, Sailor Moon, you were probably at the arcade, flirting   
with Andrew!" Jupiter cut in.  
"Sailor Moon, we've voted you out!" Mercury said coldly.  
"But...But.."  
"No buts, Sailor Moon." Venus sneered.  
"I...I.."  
"No, Sailor Moon, you're out!" Mars yelled, turning toward   
Tuxedo Mask.  
I couldn't see, but I know that Tuxrdo Mask handed her something.   
Them he headed toward me. When he was right in front of me, he raised   
his arm, and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground, hard.  
"Why?" Was all that I could say.  
"Because of your lateness, Rini could've been killed!" He said  
with anger in his voice.  
Then Sailor Mars turned toward me and I saw that it was Rini laying  
Unconscious in her arms.   
I stood up and looked at the scouts, they stared back at me with   
cold glares. I turned from there glares, and left them behind. They   
didn't see the wound in my side or the blood running down my leg.  
As she left from the site the little girl in Sailor Mars' arms   
faded from existence.  
~~~Where~Usagi~is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the heart of the park, sitting on a bench, there sat a girl   
crying. You see a silvery glow from a broach in her hands. Then you   
hear her whisper.  
"Holy Silver Crystal, please take me away from this place,  
please."  
Then she fades away in a silvery light.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. That's All, for now. 


	2. Meatings

The Next Generation   
Ch.2 Starting Anew  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and never will. Sailor Moon belongs  
to Naoko Takeuchi, a vary talented woman.  
  
Author note: This is a sequel to my first fanfic. It takes place   
during Sailor Moon R.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Usagi, why can't you be more responsible, you're always late,   
clutzing out everywhere, you don't have any table manners, I swear in   
the last battle alone you messed up at least a million times. Do you   
know how many times you could have lost the Silver Crystal."   
Sailor Mars screamed at her.  
"Usagi, Maybe if you study more you would be able to pass a   
simple math test." Sailor Mercury said casually.  
"Usagi, I don't know how you withhold the power of the Silver   
Crystal, When you're so weak you can't hold a fight with your younger   
brother, I mean Rini could beat you."Sailor Jupiter said coldly to her.  
"Usagi, you're so dense sometimes, I mean, even I get   
somethings." Sailor Venus said with disapproval in her voce.  
"Usagi,no one would want to date a stupid,clutzy girl like you,   
we're though Uasgi, I don't want to see you anymore."Tuxedo Mask   
said coldly walking away from her.  
As unconscious Usagi lay tossing and turning on the cold ground  
as memories of how her so-called friends treated her. Finally waking up  
when she couldn't take anymore pain. The pain of seeing their betrayal   
again. When she looked around she wasn't in the last place she   
remembered. She wasn't in the park. Then she finally realized she was   
home. She was in the gardens of the old Moon Kingdom. Although the   
kingdom was destroyed, it was still her home.  
It took her a few seconds to come to her senses and get up from  
the ground where she sat. As she walked, she found herself in the area  
where her favorite garden used to be. She Remembered that the garden   
was filled with the most beautiful flowers. There were forget-me-nots,   
lilies, orchids of many kinds, roses, pansies, and a couple lilac   
bushes.   
When she reached the middle of the garden she found a small,   
circular sitting area by a fountain. As she sat on the edge of the   
fountain she looked out on the garden that used to be the most   
beautiful place she had ever seen,now it was barren and ugly. No plants  
grew as if the land was no longer fertile. After she had sat there for  
a while, she felt a presence behind her. When she had turned around, no  
one was there.  
"Uasgi." A small voice called to her.  
"Who..Who's there?" Usagi stuttered as she called to the voice.  
"You don't have to be afraid of me, my dear." A figure said   
stepping out from behind the fountain.  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked the stranger.  
"My dear, I am Gwenever Aurora, in other words, I'm your   
grate-grandmother." Usagi's ancestor said calmly.  
"What!" Usagi screamed just before she fainted.  
"Where's a bucket when you need one." Usagi's grate-grandmother  
asked herself.  
"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."Usagi's grate-  
grandmother said as she picked up Usagi and dropped her into the   
fountain.  
"Ahhaaa!" Usagi screamed as she jumped out of the fountain.  
"What did you do that for!" Screamed Uasgi.  
"You fainted, I had to wake you up." Usagi's grate-grandmother   
said calmly.  
"So, you're my grate-grandmother?"  
"Yes, I am, My dear."  
"Why are you here? My mother always is here when I come for   
counseling."  
"I am here to fix your mother's mistake."  
"My mother's mistake, what do you mean?"  
"For one thing you never liked the Inner Scouts or The Earth   
Prince."  
"I never liked them?" asked Usagi dumbfounded.   
"No you never did, but your mother thought that you should   
"pick up" some of there habits. Fore one thing I 'm ashamed to call   
her family, and I now realize that I should have never gave any   
Scout Power to the planets, scouts were always from a planet's moons.   
And another thing your mother did wrong was betrothing you, she broke   
one of my oldest laws, her and her mother were never betrothed so they   
don't know what it is like. Marring someone you don't even like is the   
most downgrading thing you could do to someone. I should know, I been   
through the hole thing before." Usagi's grate-grandmother screamed.  
"You were betrothed?"  
"Yes, but I guess I should do what I came hear to do, not just   
chat."  
"What are you hear to do?"  
"I am to give you bake your true memories, not the ones your   
mother put in your head."   
As Usagi's grate-grandmother said this there was a flash of   
golden light and Usagi regained the memories that were blocked from her  
mind.  
"I always hung-out with the Outer Scouts, they were my friends,  
but they were never found, what if there dead!" Usagi cried.  
"Usagi there are some people you may want to see, come out   
everyone." Usagi's grate-grandmother said calling to some people   
behind the fountain.  
As the people came out, Usagi realized it was her long lost   
friends, the Outer Scouts.  
"My dear friends!" Usagi screamed.  
"We've misted you princess!" The Outer Scouts said in unison.  
"My lady, I will be your new adviser, My name is Eve." Said a   
small cat coming out from behind Sailor Saturn.  
"Princess I have a gift for you." Said Sailor Pluto, the   
Guardian of Time.  
"What is that Sailor Pluto?" Asked Usagi.  
"We, all of us, are going to another dimension."  
"Yes, Thank you Pluto!" Screamed Usagi.  
"Shall we go, my lady?"  
"Yes we shall."  
Sailor Pluto's reply was opening a portal to the dimension; as the   
Outer Scouts, guardian, and Usagi stepped trough the portal you could   
hear a faint good by from Usagi's ancestor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. A.N.

A.N. Sorry everyone that my next chapters are taking long I've been  
busy with grad standards (anyone from Minnesota will understand).  
for all of you who don't understand grad standards are like big   
reports. I have to complete 24 of them.  
  
I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing me now and before i changed  
my author and both stories names.  
  
except lol and Buffy if you are reading this i have a few words for the   
both of you.  
  
lol: If you don't like sailor moon and you say their attacks are weak  
there the same thing as the kamahamaha. And if you think there weak  
then why were you reading my fic.  
  
buffy: If you don't like my fic then don't read it, you bitch and   
leave me the hell alone there are allot of people that think my story   
is good just read the reviews. I'm sure if you wrote a fic that it   
wouldbe a peace of shit. P.s. I'm happy to say I've never used drugs   
or alcohol in my life.  
  
  
P.S Lol & buffy you both can go burn in hell for all I care.  
  
  
All other readers on fanfiction.net: I promise my next chapters will   
be up around Easter. 


End file.
